


Humerus

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Series: Haunted Septiween 2016 [19]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8428786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: Day 19: Skeleton





	

Mark had been at his computer for the better part of the day, Jack leaving him to do whatever he was doing while he went out to buy Halloween candy and other groceries. When he got back home Mark was still on his computer, having moved to the couch, laptop resting in his lap as he tapped at the keys.

"What have yeh got there, Mark?" Jack asked, having put the food away already as he went over to sit beside Mark.

"I'm finally playing Undertale."

"Really?" Jack grinned, excited to head what he thought if it. He still remembered when he had played the game the first time, falling in love with it instantly.

"Yeah, I just started. I just finished the fight with Toriel and I met Sans."

"Awesome. I always loved Sans. He's pretty humerus," Jack grinned.

"Yeah, I like him. I'm really liking this game too, I'm excited to see what happens."

"Yeah, it's really good. So yeh haven't met Sans' brother yet, have yeh?"

"Not yet."

"He's one of my favorites. He's a big sweetheart."

Mark nodded, talking idly with Jack between comments about the game, Jack soon scooting close to watch Mark play over his shoulder, both reading the text throughout the game as the hours quickly flew by.

By the time Mark paused the game it was close to two in the morning, both of the men trudging up the stairs to get ready for bed.

"So, what do you think of it?"

"I lile it! It's really fun," Mark grinned as they stepped into the bathroom, Jack handing him his toothbrush as he grabbed his own, bumping shoulders as they brushed their teeth side-by-side.

"I love Sans and Papyrus, and Undyne seems really cool."

"Yeah, I loved all of them when I was playing it. Sans is a real funnybones," Jack grinned, Mark snorting at the terrible joke.

"Yeah, he's pretty humerus. Get it? Like the bone?" Mark grinned, rinsing his mouth as Jack put their toothbrushes away.

"Already made that joke," he grinned cheekily, Mark groaning dramatically as they made their way to bed, Mark's eyeslids already falling shut.

"Wanna watch me play it tomorrow? You can help me," Markuttered as Jack crawled into bed, throwing an arm around his waist as he snuggled close.

"Sounds awesome," he grinned, leaning forward to leave a quick kiss on the tip of his nose.

"Night, Mark."

"Night, Jack," Mark smiled back, snuggling closer before they both feel asleep wrapped up on each other.


End file.
